I'm Already There
by Dru-girl
Summary: "Daddy when are you coming home?" a few more tears fell from my eyes and I said the first thing that came to my mind. "I'm already there…" Dimitri is in the army and this is a two-shot about how he misses his family and him reassuring his son that he's never far away. Inspired by the song I'm Already There.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a two-shot about Rose and Dimitri's life together, they have two kids and they live in a small town in Montana. Dimitri is in the army and he is being deployed so this two-shot is about how Dimitri is missing his family. This was also inspired by the song ****I'm already there**** by Lonestar. It really is a great song soo that's where this idea came from.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or the song/lyrics to I'm already there but the story is all mine! **

Dimitri POV

It's been a year and four months since I've seen my Roza and my beautiful children. I can't wait until I get to come home, It'll be the first time I'm going to be able to meet Dessa. Roza gave birth to her 3 months after I was deployed in May; I was distraught over the fact that I missed the birth of my little girl but my Roza made sure I was filled in, she sent me a bunch of pictures of our new baby, of Nikolai trying to hold Dessa and Roza right next to them to make sure Nikolai doesn't drop Dessa, of my family holding Dessa, of my best friend Ivan freaking out because Roza was trying to get him to hold Dessa. God I miss them all…

"Next!" shouts the soldier who just got off the phone. I walk up to the booth and use my last calling card to call my Roza. The phone rings until I finally hear her beautiful voice pick up.

"Hello?" She says

"Roza…" I say and sigh in contentment

"Comrade! Baby how are you?! Are you okay!?" she says in a rush and I can't help but chuckle

"Yes I'm alright Roza… I miss you. All of you guys… I miss all of you guys so much."

"We miss you too Comrade…" she's cut off by the kids' laughter in the background. And I had to wipe away a tear that came to my eyes, I'm missing so much of their lives.

"Daddy?" I hear Nikolai say

"Hey buddy I'm here"

"Daddy when are you coming home?" a few more tears fell from my eyes and I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"I'm already there… take a look around I'm the sunshine in your hair. I'm the shadow in the ground. I'm the whisper in the wind, I'm your imaginary friend and I know I'm in your prayers. So you see I'm already there. And I always will be."

"I love you daddy… and so does Dess but she just can't say it yet." I laugh and say that I love him and Dessa too and that I'll be home soon.

"Comrade? You still there?" Roza gets back on the phone

"I'm here…" I say

"You know I really miss you Comrade… don't worry about the kids they'll be alright they just really miss you. I wish I was in your arms laying right there beside you… but I know I'll be in your dreams tonight." She says in her usual Rose bravado. I can practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"I can't wait to get home… where I can softly kiss your lips and touch with my finger tips." I say

"God I miss you Dimitri…when are you coming home?"

"Roza I'm already there… I'm in the beat of your heart and I'll be there till the end. You can feel the love that we share; it's as constant as the moon in the sky. We may be thousands of miles apart but I'll always be with you where ever you are." I hear Roza sniffle "I'll be home soon just one more month Roza and then I'm done, I'll have served my four years and I won't re-enlist again."

"I'll be counting down the days… I love you." She murmurs

"I…" I'm cut off by another soldier waiting to talk to his loved ones

"Hurry up man… please I haven't heard my wife's voice in so long…" I nod in understanding.

"Roza I have to go but I love you too and I'll see you soon."

"Bye Comrade…"

"Goodbye Roza…" I hear the phone hang up and I get up and leave the booth. I start to walk back to my barracks when my friend and fellow soldier Mikhail stops me.

"Dimitri! Did you hear the news?!" he says excitedly

"No what is it what's happening?" Immediately my mind goes to the worst possible situation and I'm on high alert.

"They moved the return date up! We leave in a week! Dimitri we're almost done! We're going home!" I let out a breathy laugh of pure shock.

**Thank you for reading! I'll post the final chapter soon I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please it always makes my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: okay this is the last part of the Two shot soo enjoy! Please review at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or any of the characters except for Dessa and Arkady! I do own this plot line though!**

Dimitri POV

"We're going home!" I shout while smiling. Mikhail and I first enlisted together when we were 18; at 22 again we decided to re-enlist and yet again at age 26 this is both of our final year. We both have a family we need to take care of and so to hear that we get to go home sooner than we expected was really a miracle.

"I can't wait! Man this is amazing I'll get to see Sonya and Arkady! He's probably grown so much since I last saw him…" we continue walking towards our barracks

"Dessa will be turning one this month… I'm going to be able to see her first birthday." I can't stop smiling I'm so happy. "I've missed so much at least I'll get to be there for this."

"I know what you mean Arkady is 4 already I've missed his first steps, first words, and potty training… although the potty training may have been a blessing to miss." We both laugh "Sonya told me it was hell trying to train him to actually use the bathroom. He wouldn't go anywhere but the bathroom, she was practically ripping her hair out." I chuckle and nod my head.

"I remember when Nikolai was in potty training, every 2 minutes he was back in the bath room saying he had to go potty but then when he actually had to go he wouldn't go near the bathroom."

"How old is he now anyway it's been forever since I've seen him and your lovely wife Rose and I have yet to meet Dessa. Once we're back we'll have to get together." I nod in agreement

"He's 5 now. Turning 6 in October…" It'll be great to be home just 7 more days.

*******************Time JUMP*******************

This is it today is the day my fellow soldiers and I are heading home. We're all so excited we're loading the plane and once everything is in place we take off. 2 minutes into the flight I'm looking out at the base that I spent the past year and 4 months, I remove my eyes from the place I've spent so much of my life to talk to Mikhail. I open my mouth to speak but I'm cut off by the firing of guns and the sound of an explosion.

Rose POV

It was the typical Monday morning; I woke up at 7 to start breakfast because Nikolai always wakes up at 7:30 no matter what he never fails to be up bright and early. I'm making his favorite but I'm also adding a little surprise into his pancakes today. I don't usually let him have chocolate chips in his pancakes but today feels different in a weird way.

"Mommy?" I hear a mumble from my son it breaks me away from my internal mind babble. I turn and see Nikolai holding his blanket and rubbing his eyes.

"Yes baby?" I say

"Do I smell pancakes?" I laugh and nod my head; his little eyes light up and he runs over to the island in the middle of our kitchen and climbs up onto the booster stool at the counter "Can I help Mommy?"

"Oh baby" I look at my son and smile "thank you for offering but I'm almost done." He pouts his little lips and rests his head on his hands, I can't say not to that face so I sigh and say "But you would be Mommy's biggest helper if you could go and check on Dessa for me." His face brightens immediately and he runs up the stairs. "Nikolai be careful please!" I shake my head and turn towards the TV in the family room I turn the News on to see if the weather will allow us to go out to the pool today since it is summer I go about my business and take the cooked pancakes out of the griddle and onto a plate for Nikolai I'm humming along to my own tune when I hear something from the news that catches my ear.

"There was an ambush on 4 bases over in Afghanistan." A picture showed of the bases that were hit, "The bases were bombed and fired upon by enemy forces; one plane was in the air when the ambush occurred we do not know who was on the plane and if it was caught in the cross fire of the ambush, we also have no information on the causalities from any of the bases. Stay tuned for more information. This has been a special report from abc News." My world stopped and shattered all at once, I couldn't process anything other than the base where my husband was stationed was just bombed. I don't know what happened next because I suddenly was on my knees my hands clutching at my head and heart, I couldn't breath it felt like there was fire in my chest my vision started to grow cloudy with tears. And then I sobbed, I sobbed my heart and soul out because the love of my life might be but is most likely dead. I don't know how long I sat there sobbing but I was broken out of my detached state by my son's beautiful brown eyes, the very same eyes my husband has.

"Mommy why are you crying?" his eyes have tears in them too because he doesn't know what has made his mother so upset. I open my arms for him and he immediately has his little arms around my neck. "Why are you so sad Mommy?" I sob even more because I have to tell him that his Daddy may never come home.

"Baby you know how Daddy is in the Army…" he nods his head and smiles.

"Yea he's a hero, he helps keep people here safe right Mommy? Daddy is a hero. Daddy is my hero."

"Yes baby he is but being a hero is dangerous work you know that right." Again he nods "well something happened over where Daddy is. And we don't know who is okay and who is in heaven now…" his toothy smile dropped

"Daddy is k right…"

"I don't know baby… no one knows who made it out okay…"

"But Daddy promised he is comin home soon." I try to comfort him "He promised Mommy!" his eyes fill up with tears and his lip quivers

"I know Nikolai but…"

"No! He said he was comin home soon he is k Mommy! He is k!" Nikolai starts to cry at the thought of his Daddy not being okay, I just sit here holding him to me and rubbing his back trying to comfort him, all the while I silently cry to myself. I close my eyes and think to myself

_Please be okay Dimitri please be okay… _

Dimitri POV

Everyone on the plane is still on high alert as we continue through the air towards American soil. Even after being away from the attack we can't help but be ready for whatever is to come. As we get closer and closer to the U.S we start to relax one by one, I lean my head back and picture the damage and fighting occurring below the plane. I can picture all the devastation_, I'm unbelievably lucky_ I think to myself. I don't even want to think what would have happened if I wasn't on this plane. I'd probably be dead right now… Roza probably thinks I'm dead… the news would have already reported the attack by now and Roza would know that my base was one of the ones attacked… She probably thinks I didn't make it out. The thought of my wife thinking I'm dead tears my heart to shreds.

"Dimitri what are you thinking about that makes you look so in pain?" The solider across from me asks.

"My wife probably thinks I'm dead…"

"Didn't you tell her you got early release?" I shook my head in response.

"He wanted to surprise her and the kids…" Mikhail says

"Oh man… I'm sorry Dimitri."

"She's probably panicking and she probably hasn't slept because she's waiting for any sign that I'm alive."

"Well we'll be back in DC in the next 2 hours, you'll be home soon." I nod in understanding and pray to get there quickly.

Rose POV

"Rose just cancel the party… You need sleep and every body would understand…" Lissa says as I continue setting up Dessa's 1st birthday party decorations.

"No Liss I'm not gonna do that to Dessa, besides I can't just sit around waiting for an email or a call or for someone to show up at my door with news of my husband. That would kill me; what I need is to be distracted" I sniffle and wipe away the tear that leaked out of my eye its been a week and there still hasn't been any word of Dimitri. "Would you please finish setting up the kitchen? I have to get Dessa dressed." She nods and I hurry up the stairs towards Dessa's room; I open the door and Dess is sitting on her floor clapping her hands and giggling as Nikolai made funny faces at her. I stand there unnoticed by either of them for a good 2 minutes.

"Ma!" Dess shrieks and reaches for me to pick her up. A few short minutes later Dessa is dressed in her pretty birthday dress and Nikolai is in his nice dress pants and cute button up polo shirt. We all head down stairs Nikolai in the lead with Dessa and I following closely behind. When we make it down the stairs Dimitri's mother, grandmother and sisters are waiting for us along with Ivan, Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie and Mason. Dimitri's mother comes up to me with a sad smile and takes Dessa from my arms.

"Hello my beautiful birthday girl! Oh aren't you darling!" she gushes over her granddaughter.

"Babushka! What about me!" Nikolai says tugging on Olena's skirt, she looks down at him and smile and says

"How could I forget my handsome little man!"

"I don't know! But Babushka I'm not little any more I'm a big boy because I'm this many!" he says proudly showing 5 fingers.

"My apologies young man!" she says with laugher in her eyes

"Mama what does aploguze mean?"

"Honey apologies means I'm sorry."

"Then why didn't Babushka just say sorry?" we all laugh at that and move into the living room. There is a sadness in the air as well as happiness; the sadness is because of Dimitri's absence but the fact that Dessa is experiencing her 1st birthday distracts everyone from their sorrowful spirits. Soon after the party starts Sonya comes over with Arkady, everyone is having a good time, Nikolai and Arkady are playing with Dessa and the adults are having animated conversations. I excuse myself and push open the door to walk into the kitchen, I'm overwhelmed. I rest my elbows on the counter and put my head in my hands trying to hold back tears. The kitchen is silent except for the sound of my sniffling and breathing, I catch the sent of Dimitri's cologne, my favorite out of the few he owns. I let a few tears fall

"Great now I smell his cologne… I must be hallucinating." I mumble to myself because there was no way he was here.

"Are you sure you…" his voice whispers, I give a humorless laugh

"Wonderful I'm hearing things now… why does my mind have to play cruel tricks on me?" I mumble yet again

"Roza…" I refuse to answer or remove my face from my hands I've so many dreams this past week of hearing his voice and when I wake up he isn't there I refuse to be disappointed yet again. "Roza" the voice is closer. And suddenly I feel hands on my waist and the familiar tingles I get whenever Dimitri touches me. I open my eyes and turn around expecting to see empty space. But no standing front of me is Dimitri himself. My eyes widen and my hands come up to cover my mouth. "Roza say something." He mumbles and laughs a little. I can't speak so I do the next best thing I reach out and run my fingers through this hair, over his cheeks and across his lips. He closes his eyes and leans into my touch, I let out a breathy laugh and pull his face down to mine, our lips meet and we cling to each other desperately. I don't want to let him go but I need to breathe so I break the kiss but I don't let him get to far away from me. I find my voice

"How…." Is all I ask him.

"They gave me early release. I wanted to surprise you and the kids so I didn't tell you."

"But the attack…" I reply

"I was on the plane… we made it out, if we had left any later I wouldn't be here…" I cry joyful tears into his neck.

"I'm so happy you're home!" I mumble into his neck "I was so worried…" he holds my face between his palms and brings his forehead down to mine

"I'm here now that's all that matters…" I nod my head in agreement; we stand there holding each other tightly.

"Comrade…" I ask looking up at his beautiful brown eyes

"Yes Roza." he looks down at me

"Do you wanna meet your daughter?" His eyes light up and I see the glisten of up coming tears. He nods his head and looks towards the door that leads to the living room. I grab his hand and walk towards the door "Wait here for a second. I don't want to give your mother and grandmother a heart attack." He chuckles and shakes his head

"God I've missed you." He says as he grabs me by the waist once more before placing a soft sweet kiss on my lips. He pulls away and motions for me to go tell everyone. I push the door open and walk towards the living room. When I get there I see Ivan has Dessa in his arms and he is running around pretending to be an airplane with Nikolai and Arkady chasing him. I laugh and everyone looks over at me. I smile even more and walk over to take Dessa into my arms.

"Guys I have some news…"

"Roza dear what is it?" Olena asks "is… is it about Dimka? Is he okay?" her face is filled with worry.

"Why don't you ask him yourselves?" I turn towards the kitchen and out walks my husband with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

"Mama" he says as he walks over to his mother and wraps her in an embrace.

"My son! Oh my son!" Olena clings to Dimitri, seconds later all of his sisters and his Babushka swarm him and they all hug. They all have tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces. Once they break apart Ivan comes over to him and hugs him and the same goes for all of our other friends. I feel Nikolai hugging my leg waiting for his turn to hug his father. Sonya walks over to Dimitri with Arkady by her side.

"Dimitri… did Mikhail…" she can't finish her sentence and her eyes are full of unshed tears and hope. Hope that her husband is okay too.

"Go look out front…" was all he said with a smile on his face. Sonya grabs Arkady's hand and hurries to the front door. Dimitri walks toward us and he kneels down to Nikolai's level. Nikolai looks up at me as if asking permission to go hug his father. I nod my head with a smile and he detaches from my leg and he barrels toward Dimitri

"Daddy!" Nikolai yells and jumps onto Dimitri. My husband laughs and hugs his son to his chest. "I told you Daddy was k Mommy!" he looks back at Dimitri "I told Mommy that you promised you comin home and Daddy always keeps his promises! Right!" Dimitri laughs and agrees with our son. He picks up Nikolai with ease and walks over to where I'm holding Dessa.

"Dessa can you say Daddy?" I whisper to her as she observes Dimitri.

"Hey baby girl…" Dimitri leans over closer to Dess "Oh Roza she's beautiful…" he runs his thumb over her cheek and that was when Dessa decided that he was okay. She reached her arms out to him so he put Nikolai down and held his daughter for the first time. She buried her face in his neck and clutched his shirt in her tiny little hands. Tears dripped down Dimitri's face, so I reached up and wiped them away. He chuckled and ticked Dessa's sides she let out a high ear piercing giggle and wiggled in his arms; but what she did next brought the biggest smile to my face, she put her hands on his cheeks and giggled "DA!" Dimitri kissed her nose and nodded his head

"Yea I'm your Daddy!" he smiled and hugged Dessa close to him once again. I walked over and placed a kiss on his cheek. He then wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Daddy…?" I hear Nikolai ask and both of us look down at our son.

"Yes buddy?" he answers

"You're not gonna leave 'gain are you?" Dimitri looks around the room at our family and friends with a smile on his face and then back at our son before responding with

"No…. I'm not leaving again buddy, I'm never leaving again."

THE END

**AN: Well that is the end of this two shot I hope you enjoyed it! Review what you thought! **** and thank you soo soo sooooooo much from taking the time to read my story!**


End file.
